A outra
by Sectumsempr4
Summary: De um lado, o Menino Que Sobreviveu deseja conhecer seu pai que está vivo em um universo alternativo. De outro, a Menina Que Sobreviveu não apenas procura o seu pai, mas também o silêncio de fantasmas de um passado pouco distante. Mas atrás da rivalidade entre Potter e Snape, pode existir uma aliança em nome da única mulher que eles amaram: Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

" _A criatura às costas deles estremeceu e gemeu, e Harry e Dumbledore continuaram sentados, sem falar, fazendo a pausa mais demorada até aquele momento. A compreensão do que aconteceria a seguir foi pouco a pouco se consolidando em Harry, nesses longos minutos, como a neve caindo suavemente. – Tenho que voltar, não é? – Isto depende de você. – Tenho opção?_

– _Ah, sim. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Estamos em King's Cross, não foi o que você disse? Acho que, se decidir não voltar, você poderia... digamos... tomar um trem. – E aonde ele me levaria? – Em frente – respondeu Dumbledore, com simplicidade. Novo silêncio."_

E foi ali, naquele lugar estranho e sem nexo que algo aconteceu. Harry percebera o novo sentimento: como se algo fosse alterado, como se as coisas tivessem saído de lugar. Perturbador, mas comum. Nunca entenderia a contradição daquele instante.

Dumbledore pareceu sentir também. E sorriu, um sorriso simples e infantil, como o de uma criança que aprontaria algo.

-Harry, antes que você vá, gostaria que você conhecesse alguém.

Harry, que ainda estava imerso naquele sentimento, assustou-se com a fala.

-Quem?

-Venha comigo.

Os dois se levantaram e Harry seguiu Dumbledore. O lugar ia se solidificando e formando mais detalhes a cada passo e Harry, que deveria sentir nervosismo, apenas sentiu uma leve dúvida do que ocorreria ali. Queria entender como aquele lugar passava o sentimento até eles e porque aquela mudança ocorreu, mesmo sem ver nenhuma alteração no local.

Após andarem um tempo, ou tempo algum, encontraram uma menina parada como um poste, sorrindo levemente par eles, os esperando. Devia ter uns 16 anos, mas era alta para a idade. Seus cabelos eram negros e encaracolados, que lhe iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Seus olhos eram castanhos e sua pele levemente bronzeada. A figura misteriosa esperou eles se aproximarem, e lhes cumprimentaram com um amigável "Olá". A mesma se apresentou:

-Harry Potter, sou Anna. Vamos direto ao assunto, para poupar-lhe tempo: já ouviu falar em linhas do tempo?

Harry ficara atordoado com a pergunta. Não sabia como a menina sabia seu nome. Devia ter uma noção de linhas do tempo, graças ao Vira-tempo, mas nunca se aprofundara no assunto. Tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. O que estava acontecendo?

Dumbledore, que percebeu seu susto, respondeu:

-A noção que Harry tem veio do evento do Vira-tempo para salvar Sirius, Anna.

-Sim- a mesma respondeu- parece que temos muito a explicar. Harry, preste atenção.

Harry olhou para a garota.

-Por favor, me explique o que um Vira-tempo faz.

Para não parecer assustado( _o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_ ), Harry lhe respondeu:

-Um Vira-tempo, bom, ele volta no tempo... E você tem o poder de alterar o passado.

-Alterar as linhas do tempo?

-Sim.

-Então Harry, faremos uma situação hipotética. Você volta a muito, muito tempo atrás. Altera uma coisa importantíssima no passado, tão importante que coloca em jogo sua existência.

Harry olhou assustado.

-Agora imagine, Harry, que você está andando em uma estrada e se depara com uma bifurcação. Você segue o caminho da direita, mas em outro mundo, alguém igual a você pegou a esquerda.

-Isso se chama mundos paralelos.

-Isso Harry! Está assimilando agora? Aqui, está lugar incerto e sem forma específica, aonde os mortos – e apontou levemente a cabeça para Dumbledore, que sorriu – e os vivos se reúnem, chamamos de dimensão intermediária.

"Parece complicado, mas você vai logo compreender. Existe uma variedade imensa de mundos paralelos, aonde decisões que você ou outras pessoas tomam são diferentes. Pense Harry, e se você tivesse se rendido para a magia negra? E se seus pais não tivessem morrido? E se você não fosse bruxo? Inúmeros 'eus' em inúmeros lugares".

Harry havia compreendido a situação, havia entendido os mundos paralelos. Mas não entendia aonde ela queria chegar. Dumbledore, de quem quase se esquecera, estava ali, parado e apenas observando de maneira curiosa, como uma criança que aprende algo novo.

-Harry, gostaria que você conhecesse um mundo, do qual eu lhe abri as portas. Um mundo no qual sua mãe não se casa com James Potter, se apaixona por outro homem, que tem uma filha, que pode ser considerado sua irmã. Você quer conhece-la?

Harry não estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas o seu lado mais carente de uma família falou mais alto. Seu coração saltou de alegria. Possuía uma meia-irmã, ela estava ali e poderia conhece-la. Queria vê-la. Saber seus traços, sua vida. Queria saber se ela havia passado as mesmas coisas que ele, o mesmo sofrimento e alegrias. Queria saber sua trajetória, suas ideias. Ela tinha os mesmos amigos que ele? Tinha ido para a Grifinória? Ela era uma horcrux também? Era parecida com ele? Essa última pergunta lhe intrigou. Pensou que não deveriam ser parecidos, pois eles tinham pais diferentes e ele era a cara de seu pai. Outra pergunta lhe surgiu, talvez a mais intrigante de todas. Quem era o pai da menina?

Harry olhou para a Anna, a menina misteriosa e, mesmo com muitas dúvidas e uma séria desconfiança, lhe disse sim. Ele não deveria acreditar no que uma desconhecida diz, mas aquele lugar era tão estranho e ele queria tanto ter uma família, alguém que o entendesse que ele simplesmente aceitou. Era triste imaginar que ele não tinha quase noção nenhuma sobre uma família. Ter alguém do seu sangue, mesmo que seja de um universo paralelo, o confortava. Talvez em situações normais ele não tivesse aceitado, mas ele estava vivo depois de morto então sua atitude, diante dos acontecimentos, não era tão questionável.

Além do mais, havia Dumbledore, que lhe apresentou a menina e parecia confiar nela.

Dumbledore deu um passo à frente e disse:

-Harry, acredito que vendo as memórias de Severus Snape (agora Harry queria saber como ele sabia disso) você percebeu que ele cometeu um grande erro ao chamar sua mãe de sangue-ruim e apesar de se arrepender amargamente, continuou sua vida de Comensal da Morte. Harry, o mundo que ela vai te abrir é um mundo em que Severus busca e consegue seu perdão ainda na escola, e Lily se apaixona por ele, o que levas os dois a terem uma menina. A alteração que você acabou de sentir foi na verdade a chegada dela nessa dimensão. Ela está pronta para te conhecer.

Harry tentava absorver as notícias. Um mundo aonde seu pai não se casava com sua mãe, mas sim Snape? O que havia acontecido com seu pai? O fato de revelarem o pai de sua meia-irmã lhe trouxe mais perguntas. Ela se pareceria com Snape ou sua mãe? Logo, imaginou uma menina parecida com Snape, os cabelos negros sebosos cobrindo seu rosto macilento como uma cortina até os ombros, sua pele amarelada e sua cara de poucos amigos, junto com o seu péssimo humor. Não era uma imaginação boa, mas pelo menos ele tinha uma irmã e era isso que importava, mesmo ela sendo filha de Snape.

-Harry, acredito que é hora de lhe mostrarmos sua irmã – disse Anna.

Então, os três andaram mais um pouco para encontrarem a menina. Depois de algum tempo, ou tempo algum, Harry viu uma silhueta feminina e seu coração disparou. Logo após, tudo se formou e ele viu a sua irmã na sua frente.

Ele se surpreendeu.

* * *

 **Hey pessoal! Depois de tanto tempo estamos aqui de novo!  
**

 **Eu tenho essa ideia desde os treze anos. Desde então eu venho amadurecendo a ideia e agora resolvi escrever. Espero que vocês gostem!**


	2. Chapter 2

Olhava para a menina, assustado. Harry engolia cada um de seus traços com os olhos, observando cada detalhe. A menina era tudo de diferente do que ele havia pensado.

Seu rosto era encovado como o do pai, assim como a pele era amarelada, os cabelos eram negros, os lábios eram finos e as sobrancelhas eram grossas (mas arrumadas e bem-feitas). Também possuía o mesmo semblante sério. Mas a semelhança com Snape parava por ali. Seu cabelo era curtíssimo, no estilo militar (e não era seboso). Não era espetado para todos os lados, como os de Harry, mas arrumados. Era uns dois dedos mais altos que Harry. Possuía o mesmo nariz que o da mãe (Graças a Merlin, Harry pensou). Vestia uma camisa simples branca e uma calça preta simples com botas preto e bem engraxadas, o que era estranho, já que Harry havia convocado para si vestes bruxas, enquanto ela preferia as roupas trouxas. Ela também possuía a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, o que fez Harry deduzir que seus pais haviam tomados o mesmo destino que os dele.

Os seus olhos eram iguais. Verdes e amendoados, como os de sua mãe. Mas havia algo diferente naquele olhar. A falta de brilho, a frieza mostrava que apesar dos olhos serem iguais, a alma era diferente entre ambos.

Para terminar de completar a estranheza, havia o corpo dela. Não era magro e raquítico como o do pai na adolescência, mas levemente musculoso, como o de alguém que estava preparado para uma boa luta caso surgisse a oportunidade. E como se não coubesse mais espaço para tantas esquisitices, haviam, desde pequenas, que quase não chamavam atenção, até enormes, que cobriam o braço esquerdo inteiro, _tatuagens._ Estavam espalhadas nos dois braços e Harry poderia imaginar que haveriam mais pelo resto do corpo.

O garoto não seria capaz de engolir tamanho choque ao ver a filha de Snape assim. Já havia visto muitas coisas inacreditáveis no mundo bruxo, mas aquilo... Pensava que ela seria mais... regrada. Mas se bem que o pai tinha a Marca Negra tatuada no braço, então não deveria ser tão surpreendente assim.

A menina o encarou e engoliu cada um de seus traços, assim como ele fazia. Logo após, fez uma cara de desprezo e ironia, dizendo:

-Obviamente, a cara do pai.

Harry não poderia esperar recepção melhor de uma Snape. Até o tom de voz, a fala lenta e arrastada, as palavras carregadas de sarcasmo, ela possuía.

\- Deixem-me apresenta-los- disse Dumbledore – Harry, esta é Johanna Snape. Johanna, este é Harry Potter.

Johanna encarou o garoto que estava a sua frente e se dizia ser filho de Potter e Lily, sua mãe. O garoto era o pai, sem tirar, nem pôr. A mesma altura, o mesmo cabelo espetado e negro, o mesmo nariz longo, os mesmos lábios finos. Mas havia os olhos, que eram iguais o de sua mãe, e por consequência, iguais aos seus. Havia a mesma cicatriz também, do mesmo lado que o dela e com o mesmo formato.

O garoto exalava normalidade. Se não fosse pela marca em sua testa, poderia ter sido um qualquer que encontraria pela rua. Exceto pelo fato de que ele era a cara de James Potter, então, se o visse na rua crisparia os lábios de ódio ao fosse lhe dar uns bons murros. E estava tentada a fazer aquilo, se não fosse pelo fato de que o menino não tinha o olhar e nem a postura arrogante de seu pai.

Após Johanna tê-lo recebido de forma calorosa ( _Ele esperava o que mais de mim_ , a mesma pensou) os dois se encararam por um bom tempo, ou tempo algum. A falta de medida do tempo lhe incomodava, assim como os sentimentos contraditórios ali. Mas não era aquilo que ela era? A contradição em pessoa?

Dumbledore e Anna sentiram o clima. Logo, Anna disse:

-Não vão querer fazer perguntas? Ou entender o porquê de estarem aqui reunidos?

-Acredito que você e Dumbledore sejam os únicos aptos a responde-las – Disse a menina, com as palavras secas.

Havia herdado esse dom do pai. O tom sarcástico era um método de defesa e ataque, um dos melhores que ela conhecia até então. Havia alguns problemas, claro: as pessoas, por vezes, interpretavam mal o que ela queria dizer. Mas estava acostumada a oferecer explicações com um tom entediado, como se ninguém realmente tivesse a capacidade de entender a sagacidade de suas palavras. Seu pai também deveria ser assim.

Anna se endireitou com essas palavras. Respondeu-lhes, um tanto acuada:

-Vocês estão aqui porque Voldemort tentou matar vocês para que ele conseguisse ser o vencedor. Porém, há um problema: na tentativa de assassinar vocês, as Horcruxes que ele jamais desejou fazer, ele se esqueceu que o corpo dele tem o sangue de vocês, portanto, tem a proteção que a mãe de vocês fez ao se sacrificar. O que vocês farão é muito simples: em vez de voltarem para os respectivos mundos, haverá uma troca de mundos.

"Harry vai para o mundo de Johanna e vice-versa, para que tenham a oportunidade de conhecer os devidos pais. A mãe de ambos está morta, pois, como eu havia dito, Lily Evans se casa, seja com James Potter ou com Severus Snape e, com seus respectivos maridos, se sacrifica e salva seus respectivos filhos".

-Espere, então, no mundo da Johanna, meu pai está vivo, mas não sabe de minha existência – disse Harry – Ele pensa que nunca se casou com minha mãe e teve um filho. Então, como ele está agora e como vou acha-lo?

-Ele está na mesma situação que Severus Snape. Seu pai também foi para Hogwarts, dar aulas de Poções. Ele também detestava a matéria e queria dar aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, como Snape. Também era Comensal da Morte, mas diferente de Snape, aceitou o cargo porque servia a Ordem da Fênix e seria espião, coisa que não dava para o Snape do mundo dele fazer pois ele estava sendo perseguido pelos comensais.

-Mas James Potter está morto no meu mundo – disse Johanna – Então presume-se que meu pai também esteja morto no mundo do menino Potter. Por que devemos trocar de mundo para ver nossos pais se eles estão mortos?

-Quando vocês voltarem para os mundos de seus pais vivos, voltarão algumas horas mais cedo, para impedir a morte dos dois e de mais algumas – Dumbledore interveio – Recomendo que salvem Remus Lupin e Tonks. Apenas esses. Parece frio e doloroso, mas é muito complicado mexer com linhas do tempo.

"Vocês terão total capacidade de derrotar Voldemort, afinal, somente Aquele-Que-Sobreviveu derrota Voldemort, independente de quem seja O Que Sobreviveu".

Houve um silêncio e Johanna sentiu o peso da missão em suas costas. Queria conhecer o pai, mas percebera que ele havia se tornado um Comensal da Morte. Valeria a pena? Johanna achava que não, mas tinha tendência ao pessimismo. Anna, cortando os seus pensamentos, disse:

-Vamos deixar vocês a sós por algum tempinho. Para se conhecerem mais. Depois mostrarei as lembranças e o que cada um deve fazer e o que cada um vai levar.

Ela e Dumbledore saíram através da névoa, deixando os dois a sós. Ambos se sentaram em um banquinho e olharam para os trilhos do trem, sem coragem de dizer algo para o outro. Johanna era péssima em começar assuntos, quanto mais em continuá-los. Mas deveria fazer algum esforço, afinal, independente do que Potter tenha feito para estragar a sua vida, não seria muito justo descontar no menino, apesar que seria gostoso ver o menino sofrer em suas mãos como ela sofreu na de Potter.

Foi aí que ela se reteve. Não. Não desejaria ao pior inimigo o que Potter fez a ela. Mesmo que ele estivesse tentando protege-la, talvez jamais aceitasse o que havia feito. Só esperava que Harry também não tivesse sofrido tanto na mão de seu pai como ela sofrera com seu antigo professor de Poções.

Harry começara o assunto, sem jeito:

-Hmmm... Você não parece gostar muito do meu pai. Ele te deu aulas, huh?

-Durante cinco anos foi Poções e um ano de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E não, ele não gostava de mim e muito menos eu dele – disse Johanna secamente.

-Ele descontava pontos de sua casa, né?

-Não, pois ele era da mesma casa que a minha.

-Espera: você não é da Sonserina?

-Claro que não – Johanna olhou em seus olhos – Eu sou da Grifinória.

Harry não se aguentou e começou a rir. A filha de Snape era da Grifinória? Que ironia da vida. Johanna se demonstrou irritada, pois entendia o motivo das risadas. As pessoas sempre haviam dito que seu pai era um sonserino orgulhoso.

Harry, após chorar de tanto rir (e não perceber os lábios de Johanna se crispando de irritação), disse:

-Putz, eu queria ver a cara que ele fará quando descobrir que a filha é da Grifinória.

-Arrogante e presunçoso igual ao pai, Potter. É de se admirar que tenha mais de um neurônio na cabeça – sibilou Johanna – Não tolerarei piadinhas contra mim ou minha família. Minha mãe era grifinória e meu pai a amou muito.

-Desculpa, é que seu pai odeia os grifinórios e vive perseguindo a gente.

-Faria a mesma coisa. Por vezes, os grifinórios tendem e serem imprevisíveis e não planejarem suas atitudes.

-Você fala igual ao seu pai. Mas serei obrigada a concordar que os grifinórios tendem a ter defeitos: afinal, todos nós temos.

Johanna olhou desconfiada.

-O que foi,? - disse Harry - não esperava algo assim de mim, não é? Pensou que eu seria igual ao meu pai. Snape me detestava e nunca deixava eu mostrar que eu não me parecia nada com o meu pai em personalidade.

Johanna se assustou. Ela também sofria isso com Potter.

\- Você é bom em Quadribol? – disse ela na defensiva.

-As pessoas dizem que sim. Se você considera meu pai bom em Quadribol, então eu devo ser, pois jogo igual a ele, como apanhador, que nem ele. E você? É boa com feitiços e poções?

\- As pessoas dizem que sim. Se você considera meu pai bom em poções e feitiços, então eu devo ser.

Ambos sorriram levemente. O clima estava melhorando.

-Você viveu com os Dursley? – Harry perguntou

-O Senhor Foca e a Senhora Palito de Dente? Sim vivi – Harry riu dela – Onze anos terríveis. Duda gostava de fazer pequenas torturas comigo, desde puxar meus cabelos até me deixar a noite toda trancada na garagem de tio Vernon em pleno inverno. O que você fazia para escapar deles?

-Hmm nada. Eu corria, mas era só isso. Eu já era veloz na época.

-Mas não fazia nada para tentar ficar o mais longe daquela casa?

-Eu andava pelas ruas.

-Só?

-Só. O que você fazia? Participava do clube da biblioteca?

Johanna se acuou. A intimidade dela estava sendo revelada. Ela não queria contar para Harry o seu intímo, a única coisa que a salva da escuridão. Mas talvez, o próprio garoto seja a chave para retirá-la de lá. _Droga, esse lugar está me alterando de novo_ , pensou.

-Também. Mas eu dançava.

Outra coisa que espantou Harry. Jamais imaginara que a irmã possuía algum talento artístico. Mas a menina se tornava cada vez mais interessante.

\- Dançava o que?

-Ballet. Eu iria para o circo, mas meus tios não deixaram. Obviamente, queriam ver se eu era bruxa ou não.

Harry olhou para ela com um olhar de interesse.

\- Pode fazer algo de circo?

-Por quê?

-Eu quero ver.

-Mas eu não sou exibida que nem seu pai, Potter - disse Johanna sorrindo presunçosamente.

-Seu pai adorava exibir as habilidades em feitiços e me humilhar, Johanna. Eu não ligo. Vai.

-O que? Tá maluco?

-Anda logo – disse ele revirando os olhos – Faz algo.

Apesar da relutância, ela ficou de pé e tomou espaço. Andou para longe e veio correndo. Quando chegou perto da frente de Harry, tomou impulso nos pés, jogou as pernas para o ar e ia fazer uma estrelinha: tirando o fato de que ela _não colocou as mãos no chão para fazer a estrelinha_. Assim, quando ela caiu, abriu um espacate perfeito e juntou as mãos para cima.

Harry aplaudiu, impressionado com o talento. Ninguém que ele conhecia fazia isso. Sabia que ele só conseguia fazer aquilo por conta de sua magia. Ela se levantou e sentou ao lado dele novamente.

-Um dia, verei seu talento em Quadribol.

-Um dia, verei mais do seu talento dançando.

O tempo de conversa parecia ter se esgotado, pois Anna aparecera com Dumbledore. Parecia ter um tom urgente em seu rosto. Logo quando chegou, disse:

-Venha, vou mostrar-lhes as lembranças e o mundo de cada um.

Então Anna tocou na cicatriz de Harry e Johanna ao mesmo tempo e foi como se estivesse fazendo a Legilimência em alguém, pois um monte de memórias que não eram deles entraram em suas mentes e Harry viu todo o passado de seu pai, sua mãe e Snape no mundo da Johanna em um segundo e o passado da própria Johanna em outro. E o mesmo acontecia com Johanna, que vira o passado de Harry e suas pais em um segundo no mundo de Harry.

-Não há tempo para choques ou comentários – disse Anna, após tirar as mãos da testa dos dois, que olhavam um para o outro chocados – Para cada tem um frasco de lágrimas de fênix para curarem as feridas de seus pais e um frasco das memórias de seus respectivos mundos, para que mostrem aos seus pais, as Hermiones e aos Ronys. Primeiro, nós voltaremos ao mundo de Harry e deixaremos Johanna lá, então, Harry partiremos para o mundo de Johanna. Combinados?

-Mas Anna... O que acabou de acontecer? - disse Johanna

-Combinados?

-Mas Anna?

-COMBINADOS?

-Sim – ambos responderam em uníssono, sem entenderem como conseguiram compreender a situação.

-Vamos, não temos tempo a perder. Vocês voltarão até o momento após a destruição do Diadema.

A névoa começou a entrar entre os três e Dumbledore, que acenava gentilmente para eles e dizia:

-Por ora adeus, meus queridos meninos corajosos.

-Espera, gritou Johanna – Se existe dois mundos, deveria existir dois Dumbledores, certo?

A névoa cobrira Dumbledore e via-se somente sua silhueta, mas o mesmo respondeu, com sua voz ecoando distante:

-Minha querida, apesar de dois corpos em dois mundos diferentes, a alma permanecerá a mesma.

E a névoa cobriu os três para o distante.

* * *

 _ **Já vou avisando que os personagens e o mundo, assim como alguns trechos do livro de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Essa fanfic não tem intuitos lucrativos e serve somente para diversão.**_

 _ **Reviews são bem vindas! Gosto de saber o que vocês estão achando. Críticas construtivas também são bem vindas ;)  
**_

 _ **Enfim, curtam a fic que sábado que vem tem mais 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**MUNDO DE HARRY – OS IRMÃOS JUNTOS**_

Um baque no chão. Dores em todas as partes do corpo. Foi isso o que eles sentiram de imediato. Um segundo após isso, as lembranças. Johanna e Harry se levantaram, com certa dificuldade. Estavam em uma sala trancada e embora ela estivesse vazia, eles conseguiam ouvir os barulhos de feitiços do lado de fora. Haviam acordado no meio da guerra.

Não faziam ideia de onde a Anna estava. Estavam perdidos, sem saber direito o que fazer.

\- Ouça – começou Johanna – Lucius Malfoy deve agora estar conversando com Voldemort. O diadema já deve ter sido destruído. Vamos salvar Remus e Tonks.

Saíram depressa da sala. Correram, se desviando dos feitiços e atirando azarações para os Comensais. Não foi difícil achar Lupin e Tonks. Eles estavam lutando contra Dolohov e Bellatrix respectivamente. Nem foi preciso falar muita coisa, pois Harry já havia ido ajudar Remus e Johanna, Tonks.

A batalha contra Dolohov estava difícil para Harry, mesmo com a ajuda de Remus. O mesmo não poderia ser dito de Johanna. Parecia que finalmente Bellatrix havia encontrado uma oponente à sua altura. Harry percebeu isso quando via o temor de Bellatrix ao ver a rapidez dos movimentos de Johanna. Como uma bailarina, dançava em meio aos feitiços com delicadeza, embora seu olhar e suas maldições fossem mortais. Era um cisne negro zombando da morte.

Remus e Harry conseguiram estuporar Dolohov em um momento de desatenção.

-HARRY, PROTEJA-SE – gritou Lupin.

-Mas quem é você? – interrogou Tonks para Johanna

\- TONKS SAIA – gritou Johanna - Essa luta é minha!

\- Vai querer lutar comigo sozinha, menina tola? – gritava Bellatrix – Acha mesmo que pode me derrotar? Eu sou a mais fiel, a mais mortal...

\- CALA ESSA BOCA BELLATRIX! SECTUMSEMPRA! – berrou Johanna. Bellatrix não foi capaz de escapar. Embora o feitiço não tenha sido fatal, atingiu o braço da varinha e mesma voou para longe, enquanto Bellatrix caía no chão, segundo o braço com o corte.

\- CORRAM! – gritou Harry. Remus e Tonks correram para lutar mais, enquanto que Johanna e Harry foram atrás de Rony e Hermione.

\- Temos tempo ainda? – perguntou Johanna.

\- Sim – disse Harry – Olhe, Rony e Hermione parecem ir para a Casa dos Gritos.

-Mas eles não sabem que Voldemort está lá...

\- Talvez seja intuição. Vamos!

E então eles foram ao encontro de Rony e Hermione.

\- Harry! – começou Rony – Aonde você estava? Estávamos te procurando e... quem é essa?

\- Não temos tempo – disse Harry. Detestava não dar explicações, mas o tempo era curto – temos que ir para a Casa dos Gritos. Rápido!

\- Harry, pegue a Capa da Invisibilidade e leve Rony – Johanna disse enquanto tirava a SUA capa da Invisibilidade – eu levo Hermione.

-Mas... o que? – disse Hermione ao ver a capa – Essa não é a Capa de Harry?

-HERMIONE, PARA DE FAZER PERGUNTAS E VAMOS!- berrou Johanna.

Apesar da grosseria da menina e de sua própria relutância, ela entrou na capa junto com a menina.

E assim foram os quatro. Rony e Hermione olhavam assustados para Harry. Hermione queria parar tudo e fazer perguntas, mas ela mesmo percebia a urgência da questão. Foram para o Salgueiro Lutador e o imobilizaram e passaram pela passagem. Chegaram na Casa dos Gritos, na presença de Lord Voldemort e Snape e se ajoelharam perto da parede, para escutar a conversa.

– _Milorde..._

– _A Varinha das Varinhas não pode me servir corretamente, Severo, porque não sou o seu verdadeiro dono. A Varinha das Varinhas pertence ao bruxo que matou o seu dono anterior. Você matou Alvo Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severo, a Varinha das Varinhas não pode ser verdadeiramente minha._

– _Milorde! – protestou Snape, erguendo a varinha._

– _Não pode ser de outro modo – replicou Voldemort. – Tenho que dominar a varinha, Severo. Domino a varinha e domino Potter, enfim._

 _E Voldemort cortou o ar com a Varinha das Varinhas. Ela não afetou Snape, que, por uma fração de segundo, pareceu pensar que sua execução fora temporariamente suspensa: então, a intenção de Voldemort se tornou evidente. A jaula da cobra girava no ar, e, antes que Snape pudesse dar mais do que um grito, ela o envolvera, a cabeça e os ombros, e Voldemort falava em linguagem ofídica._

Johanna não se incomodara com os olhares de Rony e Hermione. Ela apertava os olhos com força, espremia os lábios e estava aflita por seu pai. Seu pai, aquele que se tornou Comensal da Morte. Seu pai, aquele que prometeu amar sua mãe. Seu pai, aquele que, com tanta coragem, está dando a vida em nome de um garoto que odeia, mas que é o símbolo da causa e o mais importante, filho de Lily.

O mundo de Johanna nunca tinha sido muito calmo, mas agora virara de cabeça para baixo, mais uma vez, testando a sua sanidade e paciência. A garota órfã e solitária tinha se tornado a Menina-que-sobreviveu em um mundo totalmente novo, para depois se tornar A Eleita, para então ser A Louca. E veja só, seu mundo virou mais uma vez, quando, aos sussurros dos mais corajosos, levava o título de A Guerreira e traria de volta a paz do mundo bruxo.

Agora ela estava ali e ela era _filha_. Filha de um homem traidor, da cobra adormecida, do menino abandonado, do _Ranhoso,_ do Princípe Mestiço.

Seu pai gostava de títulos também.

Pensou como ele reagiria ao saber da sua existência. Por mais que ela quisesse, sabe muito bem que ele não iria reagir bem. _Afinal, não são todos os dias que aparecem filhos abandonados de um mundo paralelos, não é mesmo?_ Pensou Johanna amargamente.

Sabia que seu pai era um homem fechado e amargurado, preso em seu mundo caótico e sem ajuda. Todos os dias tinha que acordar e fingir que não tinha uma guerra, uma guerra dentro de si.

Ele realmente era pai dela.

Voldemort saiu do recinto e os quatro entraram. Severus Snape estava, como da última vez, moribundo e jogado ao chão, tentando sem sucesso estancar o sangue que saía de seu pescoço.

-Pegue... Pegue isso... – Severus tentava dizer.

Johanna se ajoelhou ao lado de seu pai, enquanto os outros três observavam. Ela colocou a mão no ferimento, retirou o frasco e começou a pingar as lágrimas de fênix nas dentadas de Nagini.

-Vai ficar tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem... – ela dizia.

Harry observava tudo aquilo com um medo contido. Seu pai estaria na mesma situação. Se para Johanna vai ser difícil explicar a sua paternidade, imagine para ele, que é a cara do pai e é capaz de mesmo morrer de susto e não com o veneno de Nagini.

Severus estava se recuperando e as marcas de Nagini estavam cicatrizadas. Com muita dificuldade, ele tentava se sentar, mas foi ajudado por Johanna que o olhava com extrema curiosidade.

\- Eu sei que esse não é o momento – começou Hermione – mas precisamos de explicações. Quem é ela, Harry?

Harry olhou assustado. Johanna se virou para Hermione como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida.

-Quem é você? De onde você veio? Por que está ajudando ele? Por que...?

\- Basta Hermione – interrompeu Johanna – uma pergunta de cada vez.

-Por que você tem a cicatriz igual a de Harry? – perguntou Rony.

-Eu disse Uma. Pergunta. De. Cada. Vez. – sibilou Johanna.

Após eles olharem assustados, assim como Severus, ela começou.

\- Meu nome é Johanna, sou irmã do Harry... Não me interrompa Hermione! Eu também tenho a cicatriz de Harry pois minha mãe também morreu para me salvar e o feitiço de Voldemort também ricocheteou para ele, me deixando com uma cicatriz.

Ela pensou que todos estariam assustados com a informação. Mas a voz sarcástica disse algo atrás dela.

-Mais uma Potter... – rosnou Snape

-Jamais diga isso novamente Severus Snape – Johanna rosnou de volta – Não sou filha daquele imundo do Potter e se fosse, pediria para me deserdar.

Severus olhou levemente assustado. Harry tinha noção do ódio de Johanna. E a mesma tinha total razão para odiar seu pai. Não pelos mesmos motivos que ele odiava Snape. E sinceramente, Snape poderia ser considerado um amor de pessoa perto do que seu pai fez com Johanna. Aliás do jeito que Snape é, ele jamais conseguiria começar as atrocidades que seu pai fez. Snape tinha um código de moral. Estranho e deturpado, mas ainda sim tinha.

Quanto ao que seu pai fez, ele jamais seria capaz de imaginar. Claro, viu ele cometendo bullying com Snape na sua época de adolescência. Mas aquilo... Aquilo era horrível. Não, não. Seu pai até merecia passar pelo que passou.

 _Não, não merecia. Foi tudo ordem de Dumbledore_ pensou Harry _Ela fez tudo por Dumbledore. E pela profecia._

Mas mesmo assim, não deixava de amá-lo.

De repente abriu-se um portal. Todos olharam abismados. Anna saiu dele, olhando com se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Harry Potter. Vamos para o outro lado?

-Olhe – disse Harry – isto é um portal. A Johanna está aqui pois ela veio de um mundo paralelo, causado por uma alteração de tempo de uma Vira-Tempo. Quando mexemos no tempo, criamos linhas paralelas. Criando linhas paralelas, criamos mundos paralelos. Johanna veio de um desses. Por isso somos meio- irmãos. Minha mãe, no mundo dela, não se casa com meu pai.

-Com quem ela se casa? – indagou Rony.

-Adeus, pessoal – disse Harry, atravessando o portal. Como aparecera, o portal sumiu sem deixar rastros.

Todos olharam assustados para Johanna.

-Vamos? – ela perguntou

\- Só uma pergunta – começou Hermione – quem é seu pai?

-Eu revelo na Penseira. Vamos para a sala do diretor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**MUNDO DE JOHANNA – HARRY POTTER**_

Harry atravessou o portal com se atravessa uma simples porta e o mesmo se fechou logo após sua saída sem fazer barulho. Ele parou na mesmo sala em havia acordado em seu mundo, porém com Anna.

\- Coloque a Capa de Invisibilidade – começou Anna – Escute as instruções com muita atenção: seu pai não pode te ver até que nós o levemos para a Penseira com Hermione e Rony. Só tire a capa quando James, Hermione e Rony enfiarem a cabeça na Penseira. Seu caso é mais difícil que o de Johanna pois você é a cara do seu pai e ele vai reconhecer você logo de cara. Quem vai salvar seu pai sou eu. Me dê as lágrimas que eu vou atrás dele, enquanto você vai ficar na sala do diretor com a capa, para que não dê merda. Entendeu?

-Mas quem vai salvar Lupin e Tonks? – indagou Harry

-Eu – disse Anna – seu pai e Lupin são inimigos de guerra agora, não queira se intrometer nisso.

Harry não tinha gostado daquele plano. Queria ver seu pai, salvar seu pai, dizer que está tudo bem. Mas foi essa maluca que o colocou na enrascada, então não lhe resta outra alternativa a não ser obedecer.

Relutante, Harry deu as lágrimas e se cobriu com a Capa de Invisibilidade, enquanto Anna corria para fora da sala. Ele respirou fundo e saiu correndo para a Sala do Diretor. Embora estivesse se sentindo um inútil, a vontade de ver seu pai em carne viva o deixava empolgado.

Ele entrou na sala do diretor e percebeu que todas as pessoas dos quadros estavam fora, provavelmente vendo o que estava acontecendo no ataque. Ele se sentou na frente da mesa do Diretor, lembrando de quantas vezes outrora havia conversado com Dumbledore ali. Mesmo o diretor tendo tratado Harry como um "porco para o abate", Harry sentia saudades de seus conselhos e reflexões.

Afastou os pensamentos de Dumbledore e pensou em James. Conhecia sua personalidade no seu mundo, como seu pai. E não era um conhecimento muito grande. Sabia que ele era um homem corajoso, amável, amigo e muito inteligente. Amou sua mãe e por ela e seu filho lutou até o fim com bravura e coragem. Mas e ali? O que vira nas memórias de Johanna não eram boas. Aliás, se o pai dele, o do seu mundo, fosse igual a esse pai, ele também ia querer deserdar.

 _Mas também, pudera_ pensou Harry. Seu pai no mundo da Johanna passou por coisas terríveis. Decisões terríveis, que enlouqueceriam qualquer um, o que de fato ocorreu, de certa forma. Ninguém, nem mesmo Snape, que se viu obrigado a matar Dumbledore, que teve uma infância terrível e abusiva com seus pais teve que passar por aquilo.

Harry tinha uma ponta de esperança que o James que Sirius e Lupin tanto falavam ainda estava lá. E era bem provável que estivesse. Porém diante do que ocorreu, das merdas que aconteceram (principalmente entre seu pai e Johanna) Harry duvidava que ele quisesse mostrar o seu lado mais gentil.

A porta da Sala do Diretor se abriu, e ele tomou um susto. Continuou calado e imóvel na cadeira, invisível aos olhos de Rony, Hermione e seu pai. Mas Anna o olhou por segundo e aquele arrepio de que ela era capaz de enxergar pela Capa lhe ocorreu.

Rony e Hermione estavam idênticos ao _seu_ Rony e a _sua_ Hermione. Acabados e sujos por conta da batalha, mas juntos. _Até mesmo aqui eles não se separam_ pensou Harry, sorrindo.

Aí então viu o seu pai. Fisicamente, ele não estava tão diferente do que era. O mesmo cabelo espetado e desarrumado, os mesmos óculos levemente tortos, a mesma altura, os mesmos olhos castanho-esverdeados, os mesmos traços corporais que o de Harry. Porém havia algo a mais do que estar mais velho (ele viu alguns fiozinhos de cabelo branco). Haviam olheiras enormes denunciando o seu cansaço. Ele aparentava estar mais velho que alguém de sua idade deveria. Pareceu que emagreceu muito em pouco tempo, pois suas roupas estavam bem folgadas. A barba estava por fazer e ele tinha um ar de negligência consigo mesmo. O mais estranho: olhava de um canto para o outro com os olhos arregalados, em constante alerta. E ainda mais: suas mãos eram constantemente trêmulas, e nem mesmo segurando-as forte era capaz de controlar.

Rony e Hermione olhavam para James e em seus rostos estava estampado o nojo, a raiva. Não pareciam querer colaborar, e enquanto Anna buscava a Penseira, Rony sibilava diversas vezes para James, chamando-o de Traidor, de assassino. James apenas abaixava a cabeça.

-Essa Penseira possui as lembranças de um mundo aonde Severus não se casa com a Lily. A Lily se casa com James e tem um filho – anuncia Johanna.

"A ideia das realidades alternativas é essa, meus caros. Uma decisão tomada aqui pode ser tomada de um jeito diferente em outro lugar".

-Mas onde está meu suposto filho? – disse James um pouco apreensivo.

-Você o verá nessa Penseira – disse Anna

-E porque temos que entrar com ele? – começou Hermione, a beira das lágrimas – Ele fez o que fez, acabou com a vida de Johanna e você quer que a gente entre em memórias aonde ele tem a cara-de-pau de casar com a mãe dela e ter um filho? ELE É UM MONSTRO!

Rony a abraçou enquanto ela estava em lágrimas. Harry percebeu que eles só não reagiriam pois Anna estava ali e iria impedí-los. James olhava para o chão e dava para perceber que ele estava desviando o rosto para que ninguém visse sua tristeza. Ele parecia alguém que já não chorava mais por falta de lágrimas.

-Mione, vai ser tudo explicado pelas memórias. Por favor, entre.

Relutante, Hermione se aproximou da Penseira, junto com o Rony. O melhor amigo de Harry não falava, mas não precisava. Só o olhar que ele deu para James já dizia o suficiente: _Eu vou te matar._

Os três se aproximaram e viram Anna depositar as memórias na Penseira. Logo após James enfiou sua cabeça nela, enquanto Rony e Hermione olhavam indignados para Anna.

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Hermione – disse Rony – Depois acabamos com ele.

Os três enfiaram a cabeça na Penseira, enquanto Harry retirava a capa, aflito com o mundo que lhes estava prestes a ser revelado.


	5. Chapter 5

_**MUNDO DE HARRY- JOHANNA SNAPE**_

-Cubra-se com essa capa – disse Johanna, entregando a Severus a sua Capa da Invisibilidade (que, por sinal era igualzinha a do Potter) – Você não pode ser visto pelos alunos e professores, eles vão te matar.

Severus questionava-se se deveria confiar na garota. No rosto de Granger e Weasley havia essa dúvida também. Obviamente, eles iriam confiar nela pois a mesma era a suposta irmã de seu amigo. Mas Severus não tinha motivos para confiar. Principalmente pelo fato de que, quando tentava ler a sua mente, não via absolutamente _nada_. Ela era uma excelente oclumente. E se era oclumente, sabia coisas sobre as Artes das Trevas e Severus era a prova viva de que se alguém sabia sobre Artes das Trevas, esse alguém não era uma pessoa boa.

Começaram a andar para o castelo, Rony e Hermione com varinhas em punho, e Johanna andando com calma e maestria, com as mãos no bolso. Apesar do gesto displicente, havia uma certa classe em seu modo de andar, como o de uma bailarina (ele conhecia a existência deles pois Lily os adorava). _Ela nem se abala para pegar a varinha, tem certeza que não é filha do Potter?_ Pensou Severus.

-Tenho – disse Johanna em voz alta – E não vou pegar a varinha pois sei que neste momento não é bom que uma garota desconhecida ande com a varinha em punho, sendo que a mesma consegue perceber na cara de vocês que vocês pensam que eu confundi Harry e sou aliada de Voldemort.

Severus se assustou. Ele era um excelente oclumente. Anos e anos treinando para que sua mente jamais fosse penetrada. Conseguiu esconder seus pensamentos até do Lorde das Trevas. Agora vem uma menininha que mal saiu das fraldas conseguir penetrar em sua mente dele sem qualquer dificuldade. E não só a dele, como as dos jovens que estavam ali. Três mentes de uma vez só. E a dele estava no meio. A DELE ESTAVA NO MEIO. _Como assim?_

-Espere – disse Severus, tirando a Capa– Você acha que simplesmente pode chegar aqui, me dizer que é irmã do Potter, me arrastar para a minha sala com uma Capa da Invisibilidade _igual_ a do Potter, penetrar em minha mente e achar que está tudo bem?

Ele se virou para Hermione e Rony:

-Vocês não vão fazer nada a respeito? Vocês confiam nela?

-Nós não confiamos em você e nem por isso estamos esperneando – rosnou Rony – se o Harry confia nela, não há nada o que ser feito.

-Então por que não fazem alguma coisa, já que supostamente eu sou perigoso? – zombou Severus

-Basta – disse Johanna – Severus, entregue a varinha ao Rony. Não faça essa cara de malvadão pois nós sabemos que você jurou proteger o Harry porquê amava a mãe dele.

Hermione e Rony se espantaram com a informação e se entreolharam. Severus não teve a coragem de olhar para os dois, apenas arregalou os olhos para Johanna, que sorria da mesma forma que o próprio Severus sorriu quando contou para os alunos que Lupin era um lobisomem.

-Como ousa...? – balbuciou Severus

-Se você não confia em mim, eu dou a minha varinha ao Rony. Assim, nenhum de nós atacará ninguém e Rony e Hermione se sentirão seguros.

Ela respirou fundo e continuou.

-Eu só quero que vejam a minha história. O porquê estou aqui, ajudando Harry. Assim como vocês sabem a história dele, quero que saibam a minha.

-Você fez tudo isso... em nome de Lily Potter? – perguntou Hermione – Isso é mentira. Ele jamais faria isso por Harry.

-Mas ele fez, não é? – riu Johanna

-Isso não é da sua conta!- rugiu Severus

-A partir de agora, é – disse Johanna

-Mal te conheci mas já sei o quão desprezível e detestável você é, menina irritante – sibilou Severus – quem você acha que é para fazer tal coisa comigo? Quem você pensa que é para invadir minha mente? QUEM LHE DEU TAL PERMISSÃO PARA ISSO, NOJETINHA POTTER?

Aquilo fez Johanna parar. Ele olhou com um leve desespero para Severus. Pareceu que suas palavras surtiram um efeito nela, pois a garota respirou fundo e crispou os lábios, em desaprovação.

-Ótimo – respondeu calmamente – No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, _Ranhoso_.

Apesar de nem Rony e nem Hermione entenderem o motivo daquela frase, aquilo fez Severus estremecer. Ela falou as mesmas frases que Lily, no mesmo tom, com os mesmos olhos verdes e olhar petulante. Por um momento, ele vacilou e fez uma careta de dor. Mas logo depois continuou olhando para ela, nervoso.

-Você vai se arrepender de ter dito essas palavras Severus. Mas assim como a minha mãe, eu vou perdoar você – disse Johanna

-Cale-se – disse Severus

-Harry contou para vocês que ele chamou minha mãe de Sangue-ruim? – virou-se Johanna para os jovens

-Sim, ele mencionou, mas...

-Vocês não acharam muito estranho uma menina bonita e popular (como sempre disseram ao meu irmão) defender alguém que a chamou de Sangue-ruim? – zombou Johanna

-PARE COM ISSO! – rugiu Severus

-E vocês não acham estranho ele se incomodar tanto com isso? – riu Johanna

Severus parou. Ele havia caído numa armadilha. Na armadilha mais tosca que poderia cair. Indefeso, tolo, não conseguiu se controlar. Aquela menina fazia seus sentimentos borbulharem e oscilarem entre o medo, a surpresa e a raiva. Assim como o próprio Harry fazia. Mas diferente de Harry, aquilo parecia ter uma influência _mágica._ Seus sentimentos estavam sendo alterados magicamente e ele podia sentir isso. O Lorde faz isso com frequência e até mesmo ele, com sua poderosa capacidade de esconder a mente, havia sentido aquilo.

Mas como essa menina tinha tal poder, ele jamais saberia.

-Não se sinta fraco pelo o que eu fiz – disse Johanna

-Pare. De. Tentar. Penetrar. EM. MINHA. MENTE!- gritou Severus.

Depois de algum tempo, Severus disse:

-Chega dessa palhaçada. Eu vou embora.

-Vá. Mas não se esqueça da promessa que você fez ao Dumbledore. Se você jurou, vai ter que cumprir. E só vai conseguir fazer isso do meu lado.

-Porque? – disse Severus, se virando em tom zombeteiro.

-Hm... Deve ser porque eu sou a irmã do Harry. Deve ser que eu passei por tudo que ele passou. -Johanna respondeu - Além do mais, vai embora para onde? Você tem uma dívida comigo. Eu salvei sua vida.

 _Droga._ Severus pensou _Droga. Droga. Droga._ Ele sabia que agora que devia sua vida para a menina, teria que pagar. Estão magicamente ligados por uma dívida de morte. Assim como ele esteve com Dumbledore quando pediu para que ele salvasse Lily.

-Você pode pagar essa dívida me ajudando e vendo as benditas memórias- disse Johanna, em um tom sugestivo.

Severus respirou fundo. Ele não poderia se mostrar vivo para o Lorde, ele pensa que o mesmo está morto. Ele não pode fugir, prometeu ao Dumbledore que iria ajudar o máximo possível o menino Potter e seus amigos. Ele não pode correr para a Ordem, que acredita que ele é um traidor. Só restava uma opção.

-Ótimo, garota estúpida. Eu vou. Mas você ainda não passa de uma arrogantezinha imunda que pensa que sabe de tudo.

-Tal pai, tal filha Snape – disse Johanna rindo. Snape não entendeu – Mas agora, falando sério, você vai pedir perdão por essas palavras. Assim como pediu para a minha mãe. – ela completou, em um tom compreensivo.

Severus parou, amargurado com a lembrança. Lembrou-se do quanto a queria ao seu lado. Do quanto sentia saudades, do quanto a amava e o quanto doía só por pensar nisso.

-Ela não me perdoou – disse Severus, olhando para o nada.

-No meu mundo ela fez sim. Por isso devo mostrar as memórias a vocês. Ela vai ser necessária para provar a sua inocência mais tarde. E você vai precisar de testemunhas como Rony e Hermione em seu favor.

-Mas ele matou Dumbledore – começou Hermione – Ele perseguiu alunos aqui em Hogwarts. Sinto muito, mas não podemos testemunhar a favor dele...

-Severus, por favor, mostre seu patrono – disse Johanna

Severus pestanejou.

-Não...

-Só assim você vai ganhar a confiança deles... – começou Johanna

-Não quero a confiança deles...

-Mas vai precisar. Acredite em mim. Sei que você não quer se expor e deve estar querendo morrer agora, mas se for um homem bom, vai querer viver depois das lembranças.

-E você acha que me conhece?

-Te conheço mais que todos aqui. E não é por que eu leio sua mente.

Johanna suspirou e continuou.

-Você gosta de pudim e balinhas de chocolate. Você tem várias fotos da minha mãe. Quando você vivia com os trouxas, gostava de ler os jornais na seção de descobertas científicas...

-JÁ CHEGA!

Houve um silêncio. Rony e Hermione olhavam atordoados. Johanna tinha uma expressão neutra. Severus estava furioso, bufando como um touro.

-Severus, o que nos faz fortes não é esconder os nossos sentimentos; é reconhecer a sua existência e aceitá-los.

Johanna se aproximou dele. Ficou cara a cara com aquele que era seu pai, centímetros de distância do rosto dele. Olhou com carinho para suas feições, seu nariz grande, seus olhos negros que ardiam de ódio e desespero, seu rosto macilento, sua boca fina e bem-feita se crispando.

-Eu não vou fazer só por que você quer...

-Severus, colabora. Por um instante...

-Uma meia dúzia de palavras não vai me fazer acreditar em você...

-Somente mostre o Patrono – sussurrou a menina – você não precisa acreditar em mim, só precisa mostrar para eles a verdade. Eles merecem saber a verdade.

"Você não tem mais saída Severus. Por favor, faça com que tudo aquilo que Dumbledore tentou te mostrar não tenha sido em vão".

Severus se afastou. Por um momento, ela achou que ele iria tentar matá-la, mas ele apenas puxou a varinha, ainda olhando nos olhos dela e murmurou:

-Expecto Patronum.

A corça prateada surgiu, bela e imponente. Caiu suavemente ao lado de Severus, buscando por sua mão, provavelmente em busca de carinho. Olhou para Johanna que sorria levemente para o animal, admirando sua beleza.

Rony e Hermione estavam surpresos, admirados ou chocados, não se saberia dizer. Eles alternavam os olhares entre Severus, Johanna e a corça. Sem tirar o olhar de Johanna, Severus fez um movimento com a varinha, que fez com que a corça saísse galopando, até que sua luz ficasse distante e fosse apenas um pontinho na escuridão, que logo desapareceu.

Houve o silêncio. Severus ainda não tirava os olhos de Johanna, que acompanhara com o olhar a corça prateada e seus olhos se fixaram aonde ela desaparecera.

-Foi você que nos ajudou a encontrar a espada- disse Rony – Você sabia aonde a espada verdadeira estava, e colocou a falsa propositalmente no cofre de Bellatrix. Mas como...?

Severus baixou o olhar. Como se tivesse fazendo uma força enorme, disse:

-Dumbledore pediu que eu protegesse a espada e garantisse que vocês a encontrariam. Me fez garantir que a escola ficaria segura com Voldemort no poder e me pediu que contasse toda a verdade para Potter.

Hermione baixou os olhos. Rony a abraçou. Severus continuou olhando para Johanna, impassível. A mesma passou a olhar para ele, como se soubesse toda a confusão que ele estava sentindo.

-Vamos Severus. Você precisa entender tudo o que está acontecendo. Eles precisam entender tudo o que está acontecendo. Dumbledore deve explicações a vocês três, e eu estou aqui para mostrar tudo.

-Como as coisas do seu suposto mundo paralelo pode nos explicar alguma coisa desse mundo? – disse Hermione.

-Vocês só vão saber quando ver as memórias – disse Johanna com um sorrisinho – precisamos ir.

Johanna se afastou de Severus, mas o mesmo não tirava olhar dela. Estava mudo e sua expressão não era mais furiosa, mas neutra e até com um pingo de sofrimento.

-Severus, use a capa. Você vai precisar dela. Rony, sei que a sua dor é terrível, acabou de perder um irmão, mas nós não podemos passar pelo Salão Comunal. Vamos passar por corredores mais discretos e vazios, que vão dar direto na Sala do Diretor.

Rony abaixou a cabeça, angustiado. Lembrar do seu irmão lhe dava vontade de chorar e de fazer justiça, de matar cada Comensal da Morte que estivesse pela frente. O problema para ele era justamente aquele Comensal que estava em sua frente. Ele o ajudara, suspostamente por amor à mãe de Harry, mas o que ele deveria fazer? Aquele homem cortara a orelha de seu outro irmão fora, infernizara a vida de Gina e da Armada de Dumbledore em Hogwarts pois estava em missão com Dumbledore. Deveria ele acreditar no homem e na menina suspeita?

Hermione tinha a mesma sensação e dava para ver na sua cara. Nos braços de Rony olhava de forma assustada e curiosa para Severus e Johanna.

-Se você quer que nós vejamos suas memórias, devemos ser muito importantes em seu mundo – murmurou Hermione

-Com certeza- disse Johanna- o que nos volta as lembranças. Precisamos ir, o tempo está passando.

Severus deu a varinha ao Rony e assim Johanna também o fez. Juntos os quatro caminharam em direção à Sala do Diretor, com Severus coberto pela Capa. Hermione e Rony iluminavam os corredores e não muito tardaram para chegar na Sala do Diretor.

-Dumbledore! – Severus anunciou e a porta se abriu.

A sala estava muito diferente do que era com Dumbledore. Não se via mais os objetos prateados que faziam sons esquisitos pelas prateleiras, mas sim cheia de livros de couro velho, preto ou marrom. Era praticamente uma outra Biblioteca na escola. Via-se livros simples de Feitiços até livros que pareciam conter as mais sombria Artes das Trevas que poderiam existir.

-Tem livros aqui que são proibidos pelo Ministério – disse Hermione

-Eram – disse Severus secamente– o Ministério retirou a proibição dos que estão aqui.

Obviamente alguns livros ele adquiriu em sua adolescência ou quando estava no lado de Voldemort. Hermione olhava fantasiada pela coleção. Alguns livros ela conhecia, mas jamais teria a coragem de ler.

-Vamos para as memórias? – disse Johanna, levemente irritada

Johanna conhecia as Artes das Trevas pois muitas vezes o conhecimento se fez necessário em sua jornada. Mas a detestava. Sabia que seu pai possuía uma admiração pelas Artes das Trevas, mas não estava acostumada com aquilo.

A menina puxou a Penseira e logo a atenção dos outros três se voltaram para o objeto. Os quatro se encontravam em volta do objeto, que flutuava na altura do peito deles. Assistiram Johanna derramar o líquido prateado na Penseira.

-A partir de agora, vocês entenderão o fato de estarem aqui e porque eu estou ajudando vocês.

Ela se virou para Severus.

-Não importa o que aconteça Severus, não tente sair da Penseira. Você pode ficar constrangido com algumas lembranças, afinal, existem algumas que você faz parte delas. Não importa o que aconteça, não tenha medo de revelar os seus sentimentos. Talvez você vá precisar ser amparado por Rony ou por Hermione.

Severus arregalou os olhos e olhou para os dois.

-Por favor, tenham as honras – disse Johanna calmamente

Nenhum dos três mergulharam suas cabeças, assustados.

-Vão logo, não temos tempo – ela sibilou

-Espera! – disse Severus. Johanna bufou, impaciente.

-Você disse que tem memórias minhas e que Lily me perdoou. Por acaso, eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com você?

Johanna riu, percebendo que seu pai estava sacando a coisa.

-Apenas mergulhe Severus – disse ela

Quando eles estavam prestes a mergulhar, Johanna disse:

-Eu sou o seu passado, o seu presente e o seu futuro, Severus.

E assim os três mergulharam, com a frase de Johanna no ar e muitas dúvidas à solta.

Johanna via a cabeça deles mergulhada. A partir de agora, tudo mudaria. A partir de agora todas as linhas do tempo se bagunçariam a seu favor. Com um sorrisinho nos lábios, sentou-se na cadeira do Diretor e colocou os pés na mesa. _Eu vou adorar fazer parte desse caos._


End file.
